


Enraptured Eyes

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Injuried Sam, Mafia 1, Mafia Definitive Edition, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, tipsy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: You’re the daughter of the Doc. On the night of the farm ambush when Sam gets shot, you both share a moment while he gets patched up and when you're left alone, secrets start to come out.
Relationships: Sam Trapani/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Enraptured Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first Mafia fic, so I hope it’s okie. I haven’t written in a while, so I hope Sam’s characterisation is good too. I have plans and ideas already for further fics including Sam, Paulie and Tommy too, so keep an eye out if you're interested. 
> 
> P.S- I don’t know if I got Sam’s eye colour right. I looked it up and couldn’t find anything so I studied numerous gifs and images and have decided that I think they’re grey. They might be blue though, so what do you all think?

The night was particularly miserable. The rain came down like unyielding bullets, soaking all the late-night drinkers and workers rushing to get home. From the misty glass of your window, you gaze down at the street, waiting for a certain car to pass by. You’d go to bed once it passed, knowing the inhabitants of the vehicle were safe and headed home. Especially one of them- Sam. 

You felt silly, dreaming of him like a schoolgirl with a crush, but to be honest that’s exactly what you were- or what you used to be. You’d admired him ever since you were a teenager. Now you’re a woman, your feelings have increased tenfold. Sam is older, experienced, handsome, a man you were inevitably going to fall for like a moth to a flame. Sometimes, you wondered to yourself if he ever noticed your attention or the rosy blush in your cheeks whenever you spoke to him. If he ever did, he no doubt probably dismissed you as a silly little girl, looking for a little taste of rebellion and excitement. In essence, that was true as you were practically a recluse, kept at home most of the time thanks to your father being paranoid about his connections to Salieri. He couldn’t exactly stop you from seeing the gangstas when they came for medical care, especially when they all cared about you so much, just like they did Sarah. None of them could ever compare to Sam though. 

You yearn for him for so much more than just excitement. He’s intelligent, witty, strong and on the odd occasion he comes drunk to your father with a beat-up Paulie, he’s funny and lively. Every time your father patches up his best friend, Sam would always chat to you about anything and everything. Those were the moments you most looked forward to. He made you feel like an adult after being babied by your father for so long. He spoke to you and listened to everything you said. Sometimes when you were feeling particularly low, he even held your hand or brought you into his arms for a hug. You savoured each touch, knowing he was just looking after you, but you couldn’t help but dream he shared your feelings. That it wasn’t just friendly intimacy. 

Luckily, he’d only ever been to the Doc for minor injuries, never anything serious. You were old enough to know exactly what Sam did for Salieri and the danger that constantly followed him like an unforgiving shadow, but you couldn’t help but fall for the brooding and secretive gangsta. It was a blessing and a curse that he got hurt so much- it’s the only time you ever got to talk to Sam and you wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

You knew tonight the boys would be at the farm just outside of Lost Heaven, collecting a new whisky shipment from Canada. Usually, the pick up went without a hitch, but the boys always let your father know they were doing business, just in case something did go wrong so he’d be prepared. That’s how you’d always find out. It was by chance that you noticed that they drive past in the trucks anyway, even if no one is injured. It means a longer trip for them, but you guessed it’s to keep off the main roads, away from prying eyes and the cops. 

Time rolled on and you began to get particularly angsty when they were late by an hour. It was unusual that it’d take this long. With every minute that passed, you felt your heart pounding louder, and you jumped up eventually and started pacing, unable to stay still. Your mind was racing, your rationality gone as you thought up horrid images of what could’ve happened to them. Maybe they’d been ambushed by Morello's goons or worse, captured by the feds. You tried to reason with yourself, they were seasoned criminals after all, but the police had become stricter over the years and the pressure from Morello’s influence on the authorities didn’t help either. 

It was only as your feet started to go numb, cold against the wood flooring of your room, that you heard the screeching of wheels outside through your open window, followed by rapid heavy footsteps against the wet concrete. You had your robe on and were flying down the stairs before the frantic knocking on the door even started, your father greeting you shortly at the bottom steps with a confused look. Your sudden appearance was immediately forgotten though as he opened the door and you saw Paulie, soaked to the bone, panic in his face. He struggled to find his words as your father questioned what had happened. Behind his shoulder, you caught sight of Tommy struggling to walk an injured Sam up the driveway. You could see the blood running down from his nose and his blood-stained hand pressed against his abdomen. 

You heard only murmurs of your father and Paulie’s quick conversation as you stood frozen, disbelieving what you were seeing. It has never been this bad before. In your state of shock, you didn’t even register your father moving forward to take Sam and bring him inside. 

“Y/N, quick, get disposable cloth ready, alcohol, scissors and a bowl of warm water too!” You were running to your father’s in-house surgery before he could finish speaking, quickly laying everything out just as he and Paulie came into the room, lugging Sam over their shoulders.   
They quickly place him onto the cot as you question “Where’s Tommy gone?”

Paulie replies with a background chorus of groans of pain from Sam “I told him to head home, there’s no need for the both of us breathing down Doc’s neck.”

While your father begins prepping the tools to get the bullet out, you help lift up Sam as Paulie removes his soaked jacket, using the scissors to cut away his equally wet shirt when he’s laid down again. 

As his chest slowly becomes revelled with each piece of blood-soaked cloth taken away, you find yourself unable to look away. Sam’s chest is glistening with a mixture of rain and sweat, adding a strangely erotic sheen to his pectorals and stomach. The background noise of Paulie’s frantic explanation of the night’s events and your father’s calm calculated responses are drowned out as your fingers rise up to his neck, the scissors following in the other hand, and you remove the final piece of his shirt.

You release a soft sigh of breath you didn’t know you were holding. You’ve never seen Sam this way before, so exposed. Usually his injuries were never that serious, so your father would only ask you to get his tools and then go back to bed. Now, you can’t resist taking a mental picture, knowing you’ll probably never see him naked like this again. Your senses tingle, feeling the weight of eyes on your face. You look up, blushing bright red when you realise Sam is staring right into your eyes. He looks dazed from the pain but you know that he’s caught you ogling him, especially in such a bad state, making you feel light-headed. Your breath hitches again and you almost stumble back in shock, catching sight of Sam reaching out for a split second. 

Luckily, your father saves you from your embarrassment, ushering you to the side and away from those piercing grey eyes. Paulie had at some point disappeared from the room, re-entering holding a bottle of whisky in his hand. He quickly unscrews it and leans Sam up slightly against his front, pressing the bottle to his lips. 

“Come on buddy, y’know this isn’t gonna be easy.” Sam reluctantly drinks, taking a long gulp, his long breaths rattling into the bottle. You help your father as he cleans the wound, passing him cloth drenched in alcohol. Sam winches and groans in pain with each swipe, arching away from your father’s ministrations, and before you know what you’re doing, you’re standing next to him, softly grabbing his hand. You give it a small squeeze, trying to warm up his shaking, numb fingers.

His hand clutches back at yours and you look up at his face again to see him staring at you once more, this time with a softness you’ve never really seen from him before. It makes your heart pound, your breath fleeing your lungs like a punch to the chest. Time seemingly freezes. The eyes that before only seemed to look at you with friendly affection, now captivate you with an unreadable burning gaze. You're unable to look away. 

As the chaos around you continues, you and Sam simply stare at each other, speaking with your eyes as he clutches at your hand with each wave of pain. I’m here, you’re safe. You see his Adam’s apple bob in his throat, his chest heaving with exertion as his face grimaces in pain, but his eyes remain on yours, heavy with exhaustion but clear and focused on only you.

You’re so enraptured in each other’s gaze, that it feels like a band snapping between you when he suddenly arches in pain, yelling as he throws back his head. Your father’s digging into his abdomen with forceps to take out the bullet and Paulie quickly jumps into action, thrusting the bottle of whisky into your hand and grabbing Sam by the shoulders and arms in a bid to restrain him. As he writhes in pain, you abandon the bottle yourself and throw your other arm across his chest, helping to push him down. 

The movement brings you closer to his face and your eyes widen as you realise this is the closest you’ve ever been and might be to Sam. You can feel his raspy, ragged breathing on your cheeks, feel little sprays of blood spray onto your face as he yells once more, his mouth bloody from his still leaking nose. To your father and Paulie, it just looks like you're helping keep him restrained but to Sam, your face above him is giving him something to focus on, something beautiful amidst all the pain and darkness he feels. You look at him with warmth and sympathy, a far cry from the reaction he usually receives from the Doc or anyone else. He knows at that moment that all his suspicions are true, that he hasn’t just been looking at things the wrong way. Somehow... you have feelings for him, a broken and dangerous man. 

All these years, he believed you were just afraid of him, blushing and looking down every time he saw you, talked to you, but now he understands. You’ve always been kind yet shy with any of the men that came to your father, but with Sam- you always lingered, always stealing glances and stuttering over your words whenever you spoke to him. He dismissed it as teenage nerves, afterall he doesn’t really spend that much time with young girls. He realised eventually though that those fleeting glances you shared and the small sweet conversations meant more than the both of you realised. He just couldn’t understand how someone like you could fall for a man like him. As he looks hazily at your worried face, the whisky now dulling his senses, he can see what he’s been denying all these years. You’ve grown into a woman and grown, somehow, feelings for him too. 

When the bullet is finally taken out, Sam doesn't even flinch, he just continues to stare at you with an unreadable expression you can’t decipher. Reluctantly you rise up, feeling his gaze follow you, but you look up at your father instead, seeing him drop the bullet into a bowl beside him. 

“He gonna be ok, Doc?” Paulie asks, rising up too from his tight hold on Sam. As your father moves to wash his hands, you move to dispose of the waste and wipe the small smattering of blood off your face, letting go of Sam’s hand slowly. You nearly miss it as you turn, but he reaches out slightly, letting his hand fall flat on the bed when he finds you gone. 

“Luckily for Sam, the bullet missed any vital organs and bone, so he’ll be just fine. Now that it’s out, I’ll sew it up and he’ll just need some rest. Go relax Paulie, get some sleep. I’ll have Y/N look after him through the night.”

Paulie looks like he’s about ready to pass out, especially now that he knows his best friend is ok, so he looks eagerly towards you. “Ya good with that Y/N?”

You move over to him and pat him on the shoulder, guiding him towards the door. “Don’t worry Paulie, I’d be happy to keep an eye on him. Get some rest, it’s been a tough night.”

His shoulders sag in defeat and he nods, bringing you in for a quick, slightly wet hug thanks to his still-damp clothes, then walks out the room. Your father quickly stitches Sam up, with little to no sound from the near unconscious man. The booze has most definitely kicked in now, and he simply lies there, his breath slowly returning back to normal as he drifts between sleep and awake. Once your father is finished, he quickly bandages up the wound then moves to fill up a bowl of warm water. 

“Wipe away the blood will you dear, and cover him with a blanket of some sort when you’re done.” He makes to move towards the door, but stops suddenly, his mouth opening and closing multiple times as he looks back at you as you prepare a wet cloth. You notice and tilt your head slightly, leaning with your hand on your hip. 

“Father, he’s practically unconscious. It’s not like he’s going to induce me into the world of crime in the state he’s in right now, don’t worry.” He nods reluctantly. 

“Just come and wake me if you need anything, alright dear?” 

“Of course. Get some sleep yourself though, you have early appointments tomorrow.” He nods again, giving you a quick kiss on the head, then slowly leaves the room, closing the door behind him. You release a breath, rolling your eyes playfully, then turn back towards Sam. You dip the cloth into the warm water, then rinse it gently, moving first towards his chest. 

He releases a sigh at the feel of the warm material, as you gently begin to wash away the blood beginning to crust. The water in the bowl quickly turns red as you make quick work of wiping his chest clean, looking up every so often to see if you were hurting him. You think he’s asleep until you move onto his face, his eyes slowly unravelling like the velvet curtains at a movie theatre. 

“Watch the moneymaker, yea? Wouldn’t want ya to have to deal with the Don for ruining the face of his best ladykiller.” He smiles almost playfully at you, drunkenly laughing when you swat at his chest with the cloth. 

“You’re supposed to be resting Sam, just because you were lucky in not dying doesn’t mean you still haven’t been wounded.” As you begin swiping away the blood under his nose and around his mouth, he smiles slightly, gazing at you with a drunken stupor. 

“Maybe I should break my nose more often. It’s worth it if you’ll get this close to me again.” Your hand stops short as you register what he just said. You turn to look at him, slowly tilting your head as you whisper “You’re drunk.”

“I may be drunk. I may also be dazed from the pain. But I ain’t blind.” You breathe in deep, turning so you don’t have to look into his eyes. Sam grabs your free hand before you can do so, tugging you gently back towards him. 

“Sam, you need rest-”

“Stop doll. It may have taken me awhile to realise but I see the way you act around me. I saw the way you looked at me while the Doc was fixing me up. The way you're looking at me now.”

“Sam, I- don’t make me-”

He rises before you can stop him, grabbing your hand more firmly. “Jesus Sam, watch it! You’re gonna reopen the wound!” You quickly fret, trying to push him down with your other hand on his chest, but your strength is no match for his. He doesn’t budge. You let out a shaky breath, looking anywhere but at him. You try to resist when his other hand gently rises to lift your chin, slipping to hold your cheek when you meet his eyes.

“Tell it to me straight Y/N”.

You feel your eyes start to water, tears dripping down your face before you can even attempt to stop them. Sam catches them gently with his thumb, swiping softly against your face. 

“You already know Sam, you’ve known all along,” you shake your head, trying to look down again from those piercing steel eyes, but his hold on you tightens. “, I thought... I-I thought you didn’t feel the same. I’m s-so young, why would you waste your time on some young broad?” You’re rambling before you know it. All of your emotions and pent up feelings from all the years you’ve yearned for him burst out of the cage you locked them in within your heart. 

“I know what you’re like. I’ve heard what Paulie and Tommy say. They always call you a ladies man, I knew you wouldn’t be interested-”

“Have I ever said otherwise?” You’re stumped into silence, mouth slowly closing as Sam looks at you again with that same unreadable expression. You shake your head again. 

“Y/N. I always thought you were just scared of me. You stumble and blush when you speak. You always look down away from me,” You want to do the same now, yet your heart pushes you to let him finish “,It’s only as you got older, grew into a woman, I realised what was really going on.” 

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I couldn’t believe that someone as sweet and innocent as you actually wanted to be with me. Most girls I meet like you wanna run for the hills. But you,” His hand moves up to slowly tuck a stray piece of hair behind your ear “, you know what I am, what I do. Yet you still care for me anyway.”

“Sam, God… I’ve never met anyone like you.” You reach up and gently grasp his hand, pulling it down into your lap as you sit next to him on the bed. “I can’t explain the way I feel around you, like I'm safe and warm. I wait up every time you pick up from the farm, just so I can make sure you’re safe.”

“I know.” You look up in confusion. He sees your expression and sighs gently himself, skimming his thumb over the back of your hand.

“I saw you once when we drove past. We used to go through the main roads, but one day, we had to take the longer route. The police were suspicious. We knew it was too risky. I saw you sitting up by your window, waiting for us. I told the boys we’d always go that way from then on.”

Another tear slips down your cheek. “Sam… I- You knew.”

Before you can say anything more, he guides your face to his and presses his lips to yours. It lasts only seconds, but it feels like a lifetime. Throughout your body, you feel your nerve endings ignite, your heart pounding in your ears. You raise your hand to his neck and his own travels back to your face, gently cupping your cheek so he can tilt your face. He deepens the kiss and you sigh against his lips. This is the closest thing you’ve ever known to bliss. All the daydreaming and fantasies couldn’t compare to what you’re experiencing now. 

Eventually, you both pull back to rest your foreheads together. 

“You’re so beautiful Y/N. I don’t deserve someone like you. There’s too much good in you to waste it on someone like me.”

“I don’t want anyone else Sam. You deserve all I have to give and more.” You reach your hand up and run it through his still slightly damp hair, something you’ve only ever dreamed about doing. It’s soft as you run your fingers through it. You feel like you might faint when he leans into your hand, reality crashing down on you like a tonne of bricks. This is actually happening. You’ve both confessed your feelings- he feels the same. 

You pull him back into another kiss, leaning forward to place your other hand on his chest. Sam yells out in pain though and you quickly jump back, realising you had your hand pressed against his wound.

“Shit Sam, I’m sorry!” He says nothing and you look up at him to see him laughing silently at you. 

“I’ve never heard you swear before. It was worth it just to hear that.”

You laugh yourself, swatting him gently again. You smile. “What does this mean for us?”

“Well right now, I want you to come get in bed so we can both rest. I’ll deal with your father in the morning,” he stops you before you can even mention what might happen when you wake up “,After that. I’m quite hoping you’ll agree to be my girl.”

You beam at him and he offers a small smile in return, his eyes replicating your happiness. “I think you already know the answer Sam.” He brings you forward, placing another gentle kiss on your lips then lets you go so you can gather a blanket. 

He’s lying down again with his eyes closed when you return with the blankets from your bed. You place them down while you move to take his pants off, folding the wet material and leaving them to the side. You gently dry his legs, which you hopelessly can’t control yourself from ogling. When your hands reach the inside of his thighs, strong with muscle, you can’t help the blush that paints your cheeks. 

“It’s rude to take advantage of an injured man, y’know?” He grumbles, jokingly. You laugh lightly, climbing up next to him after you’ve placed the blankets on the cot. 

“Can you blame me when my patient is so handsome?” Sam has a small smile on his face, eyes closed as you slowly lean down and place your head against his chest. You settle into him, fitting like a missing puzzle piece. His arm comes up around you, pulling you perfectly into his side. Against your cheek, you can feel his heart beating, a strong melody which lulls you into near slumber.

He turns his head towards you, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead, before leaning his head against your own

“Sweet dreams doll.”

You smile, placing your hand against his heart, beyond happy to actually be in his embrace. You thank every god out there that he survived tonight. As your eyes begin to close and the warmth of his hold guides you into slumber, you sleepily whisper back to him “Sweet dreams to you too Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really hope you enjoyed guys 💕 A angsty Paulie fic is coming next!
> 
> (Edited)


End file.
